netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Aleron Roche/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Hector Bones * Aleron: '''Who is there? * '''Hector: '''The worlds most pissed off skeleton that’s what! * '''Aleron: '''Have you come to confess your sins and seek forgiveness? * '''Hector: '''Confess? Oh yeah I have things to confess alright, but I’m sure as hell you won’t forgive, hehehe… * '''Aleron: '''Explain yourself… * '''Hector: '''In case you haven’t noticed people are killing each other and so have I. In fact I killed people before death too. * '''Aleron: '''You slain before death? * '''Hector: '''You see any flesh on my stone head? I’ve been revived recently and let me tell ya something; being dead aint all that bad. In fact hell is freaking paradise! So I’m doing everybody a favour and killing them so they don’t miss out. * '''Aleron: '''Only those who commit bad deeds and unforgivable acts are sent to the realm of the devil! A place where you belong! * '''Hector: '''Nah I don’t plan on going back just yet, I have important things to do before kicking the can again. * '''Aleron: '''Prepare to be punished! Crooks Bonebreak * '''Aleron: '''Is something the matter? * '''Crooks: '''A gargoyle, are you? * '''Aleron: '''You do? * '''Crooks: '''I do, yes. Gargoyles were there to keep me company when lonely, they did. Only friends, they were. * '''Aleron: '''You poor thing…loneliness isn’t a pleasant thing to experience through. Do you not have anyone else to turn too? * '''Crooks: '''I do, for now. Impress Master Wiseman, I must! * '''Aleron: '''Impress MASTER Wiseman? * '''Crooks: '''Useful Servant, I see myself as. My way of life, being useful it is. Impress Master Wiseman, I shall. * '''Aleron: '''I understand what’s going on…you are a lost soul. Your years of solitude has forced your mindset into thinking you are someone’s slave and think that’s your only way of life. * '''Crooks: '''Always like that, I was. Being useful, is all that matters… * '''Aleron: '''You don’t have to see yourself as a servant crooked one. Don’t pursue Wiseman. He has committed unforgivable sins, I doubt he would even accept you. * '''Crooks: '''Stop it, I say! Gargoyle not friend after all, you’re not! Feel betrayed, I have! Must kill you for Master Wiseman, I must! Master Wiseman demands it, he does! * '''Aleron: '''If you continue this path you’ll end up committing sins beyond redemption…I have no choice but to stop you by force. Forgive me for doing so. Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Aleron is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Aleron: Open. The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: '''Hmph, I expected a raging animal from your appearance. * '''Aleron: '''It is true that I soiled my hands with blood which I am not proud off…but unlike most of what you did to this town I retain my original personality. * '''Wiseman: '''So it seems…I see you have the cross on you, and the bible. You are religious? * '''Aleron: '''I am yes, and ever since you granted me this power and how you’ve changed everyone I have come to punish you for your sins. * '''Wiseman: '''Punish? ME?!? You carved buffoon! I’m not the one who should be answering to their sins. These “humans” should! They are the real monsters! * '''Aleron: '''You are talking to someone who committed sins but was born a new man. Whatever these people done you think is sinful I’m sure they mean nothing of it. Redemption isn’t unlikely fo- * '''Wiseman: '''Oh shut it! You don’t know anything! Redemption? Second Chases? Not for them! Not for anyone! You humans are guilty from the day you are all born! You are nothing but spawns of the devil! * '''Aleron: '''You are wrong; I’ve seen the innocence of humans. Evil is born, not created and if it wasn’t for the goodness inside me I probably would have turned to evil when I was taken away by the life of crime that took my family. * '''Wiseman: '''Don’t you give me that! * '''Aleron: '''You are clearly blinded by rage and hate. You claim them all to be monsters when in reality you are your own monster. These are innocent victims, I defended them before changing into this and you are forcing them to destroy each other! * '''Wiseman: '''You are a fool, Gargoyle! I’m no monster! I am the man that made sense of the world around me! These fools aren’t worth protecting! They all deserve to be slaughtered. * '''Aleron: '''Of all the darkest of beings I’ve seen since this curse has struck you are by far the worst monster I ever met. * '''Wiseman: '''I am not a monster! I am judging the world! Everyone has sins they don’t admit too and I punish them for it! You religious types wouldn’t understand! In fact you’re kind is part of my misery! * '''Aleron: '''I do not know what my religious has done in your life…but I cannot grant forgiveness to someone like you. Prepare to be punished evil one. May god have mercy on your soul. Final Boss '''Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Aleron stands over him * Aleron: It is done…I shall make my leave. * Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Aleron: What? * Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free? * Aleron: What are you… * Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Aleron: So this whole time I was bait? * Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Aleron goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Aleron: ' '''What? * '''Wiseman': It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Aleron: Is that…the devil? It can’t be! * Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Aleron walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Aleron: '''Finished. '''Aleron then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. * Aleron: '''Wants for another judge- '''Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Aleron: '-ment? Wait, something not right. * '???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha * '''Aleron: '''Who's there? '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Aleron: '''What did you wants for me! * '''Samuel: '''Oh please i just here to step worthly your nightmare. * '''Aleron: '''It's not shame to you. * '''Samuel: '''Yes it is "stop" What the? That bible! You, you the christian! * '''Aleron: '''What? This? Heh, that's why Gargoyle are wearing. * '''Samuel: '''That think, could it be! No christian can turn into monsters! Are you going prays the god!? * '''Aleron: '''Hah, i just only one. Wait, if was you? So the Human Kind was different they own monsters. No manner how Jesus Christ can do it, it is time to your judgement, the God will send you in hell! Ending '''Pic of Aleron kneeling down to look at the corpses of Wiseman and Deamon * Aleron: '''The one known as “Wiseman” was a lost soul in which salvation was beyond him. His anger and hatred towards humanity blinded him from seeing sense. I do not know why he bares such hatred…but that doesn’t excuse what he has done. And far from that he made everything kill each other to bring back a demon. He called him his son…I do not know the full story but I think it’s best if these two are never founded. '''Pic of Aleron breathing fire onto the corpses, burning them into a crisp. Pic then shows Aleron flying over the city of the now empty BlackHollow. * Aleron: '''All those poor innocent souls…they were changed into something they wasn’t. I hope to the lord they can be forgiven for the deeds they had no control over. I to committed deeds I wasn’t proud off but yet I was forgiven by God. The others that died here today; may they be granted mercy. '''Pic of Aleron flying out of BlackHollow * Aleron: ''' I defended these people to repent my sins despite being forgiven still. Doing so made me feel like I was doing the right thing. It saddened me greatly that all have died, but I felt that despite this…I was far from done. '''Pic of Aleron suddenly seen on a church rooftop, sitting by other Gargoyle statues when he is using his hardening body to stand perfectly still * Aleron: '''There are others out there that still need my protection. Evil that still needs to be punished. '''Pic of Aleron looking down to see a gang of muggers threatening someone’s life. * Aleron: '''Wiseman may have cursed me…but I cannot help but feel this curse has it’s benefits. '''Pic of Aleron moving a little bit to have parts of him cracking. * Aleron: '''I may not be an angel, saint, bishop, priest or a monk…but I am a Gargoyle. I appear demonic but a gargoyle is part of the church. They are made to protect and fight off evil. '''Pic of Aleron standing up with his body covered in shadow * Aleron: I shall do my part…and while the words I say next may be controversial to others like me…but I will only say this once. There shouldn’t be any harm in doing so… 'Pic of Aleron jumping off the building with the full moon right behind him showing off his silhouetted body. ' * '''Aleron: '''Happy Halloween. Category:Character Subpages